Kindness
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Naruto is an 18 year old homeless guy taking of his 8 year old cousin. He believes that there is no good in thw world except for his sweet cousin. He is in for a surprise when a kind 20 year old woman decides to take them in. She tries to show him that there is some good people in the world. Will she be able to get through to Naruto? Will Naruto find a place where he belongs?
1. Naruto and Kimi's Struggles

Kindness ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto is an 18 year old walking around the rough streets of Konoha during the coldest time of the year along with his younger cousin Kimi and their German Shepard Buddy. Naruto is homeless guy with spikey blonde hair, 6 feet tall, sun-kissed skin, 3 whisker marks on each cheek, and aquamarine blue eyes. He takes care of his 8 year old cousin by himself.

Kimi is 8 years old with shoulder length blonde hair, tan skin, piercing green eyes and a dragon birthmark on her left shoulder. She is a very bright girl with a heart of gold and an optimistic look on life. That attitude of hers is what keeps Naruto going through the day. He has taken care of Kimi since she was 3 because their aunt had abandoned them and left them homeless.

His parents passed away after he was born so he didn't get to meet them. Naruto couldn't keep up with the payments on the apartment they were living in. It didn't matter much since the apartment was a dump. Everything was falling apart and nothing worked. Naruto could barely find food for them to eat. The thought of eating Buddy has come up multiple times in Naruto's head but he knew that Kimi would never let him and never give him if he tried anything like that.

Buddy was a puppy when Kimi had found in the trash can. She had begged, pleaded and even cried to get him to let her keep him. Kimi even used her puppy eyed look on him and she rarely used unless she really wanted something. Naruto wanted to say to no because he couldn't fed another mouth but he gave in since Kimi rarely asked for anything.

They have been together for a good 3 years now and that the way that it gonna be. Naruto walked through the streets, hugging his hoodie to his body for warmth with Kimi and Buddy right behind him. The hoodie provided very little protection against the falling snow. Naruto raised his hands to his chapped lips and breathe on them. He was freezing and he wanted to get Kimi out of the cold before she gets a cold. Naruto looked around for somewhere warm.

"Where are we going, Naruto-nii?" Kimi asked looking up at him.

"Some place warm for the night"

Kimi looked around and spotted what looks like an abandoned apartment.

"What about there?" Kimi asked pointing.

Naruto looked at what she was pointing at and shrugged. It was better than nothing. They quickly crossed the street. Naruto found the side door and picked it. Living on the streets has its benefits.

They walked in and there were some furniture that the previous owner had left. There was a couch and small TV in the living room. There was a bathroom, a small kitchen and bedroom. Naruto tested the water in the tub to see if the water was still running. Naruto sighed in relief when the water was running and it's clear. He ran the water and watched it fill up.

"Yo Kimi-chan, the tub's full" Naruto yelled.

Kimi stood in the doorway with her arms folded and a pout on her face. Naruto sighed. He knew Kimi hates taking a bath and he always had to think of new ways to trick her into the tub.

"Kimi, you have a choice. It's either get in the tub or I'll lock you in here" Naruto said frowning.

Kimi sighed in defeat because she knew that Naruto would do that her. She walked into the bathroom as Naruto walked out. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Buddy was lying at his feet as Naruto scratched him behind the ears.

"What am I going to do about Kimi? I have no money and I don't want her to be living on the streets" Naruto said sighing.

Buddy licked his hand. Naruto rubbed his head.

"Buddy, if anything happen to me; protect Kimi for me"

Buddy barked in agreement. Naruto smiled a little. A few minutes later, Kimi came out what she was wearing earlier which was a black t-shirt that's a size too big, blue jeans and a grey hoodie. She crawled on Naruto and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped them in a big blanket that he found in the closet.

"Tired?" Naruto asked curious.

Kimi nodded. She was too tired to answer. He knew that she was tired since they were walking all day and all night the previous night. Naruto held her close to his body and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Makin A Date

Kindness ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto**

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning more tired than when he went to sleep. He touches his chest and didn't feel Kimi's warm body against his. Naruto automatically woke up and searched the apartment for his younger cousin. He ransacked the apartment searching for her. Naruto wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happens to her. Kimi is the only important thing in his miserable life.

She was the sunshine in his grey skies. Naruto hears the door open and runs towards it. He sees Kimi with a bag in her hand and hugs her tightly. She hugs him back. Kimi sees that Naruto was crying.

"Why are you crying, Naruto-nii-chan?" Kimi asked confused.

"Because I thought I lost you. Never, never ever leave me without telling me again, do you hear me?" Naruto asked hugging her.

"I'm sorry, Nii-chan. I won't do it again" Kimi said apologizing. After a few minutes, Naruto finally let go.

"What's in the bag?" Naruto asked curious.

"Well you were still asleep so I went out to get something for us to eat. There was this place that was giving away food for people that was homeless. This kind woman sneak me some extra bacon" Kimi said grinning.

How was long he was out? Naruto looked at the meal. It was two pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage. He had Buddy sniff it to see if anything was wrong with it. Buddy barks one time meaning that's fine to eat. Naruto had train Buddy to sniff out if anything as too dangerous or wrong.

**1 bark= it's fine**

**2 barks= something's wrong**

**3 barks= get out of there **

There were packets of syrup in it and two cartons of orange juice. Naruto took a big out of the pancake.

"I think that lady at the place would make a nice girlfriendfor you" Kimi said causally.

Naruto began choking on the pancake he was eating. He pounded on his chest to make the pancake he was eating go down. He stared at Kimi like she was crazy. What would make her think that?

"Kimi-chan, I don't think that's a good idea" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Why not? You're nice guy and she's a nice lady. You'll make a nice couple" Kimi said smiling.

"That doesn't matter. I know nothing about her and she probably doesn't go for homeless guys with a kid" Naruto said frowning.

Naruto wasn't worried about getting a girlfriend. He's more worried about where their next meal was coming from. Naruto didn't want to raise Kimi to be living from hand to mouth and if that. He wants a better life for Kimi. Naruto want to give Kimi a home with a front yard with a swing set and garden. He wants her to get an education because she is a very smart kid.

In order for that to happen, he needs to a job and soon. Naruto and Kimi finished their breakfast and left the apartment. Kimi dragged Naruto the place where she got the food from. It was about 2 blocks east of where they were at. Naruto was starting to wonder how long he was asleep. The building was average. It was a peach color with see through windows.

Inside, Naruto saw a very beautiful woman with fair skin and long midnight blue hair. She had a warm smile on her face as she handed out food to the less fortunate. Kimi continued to drag him inside towards the beautiful woman. She sees Kimi coming towards her and her smile gets bigger. Naruto captivated by her smile. It was giving him a warm feeling on the inside.

"Hi lady" Kimi said smiling.

"Hey Kimi-chan, you're back already" the lady said ruffling Kimi's hair.

"Yea, I wanted you to meet my big cousin Naruto. He's taking care of me" Kimi said wrapping Naruto's arm around her.

The lady looked up at Naruto and his heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were a silver color with a lavender tint to it.

"Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuuga. You're raising an amazing little girl" Hinata said smiling.

"T-Thank you, I try" Naruto said blushing.

"Hey Hinata, would you like to go out with my cousin? He's a great guy" Kimi said thinking on her feet.

Naruto tried to cover Kimi's mouth but she had already said it. He hits his forehead with his palm. Why did Kimi have to go and do that? It was embarrassing enough that he can't seem to stop staring at the lady.

"Sure, why not. How about it, Naruto-san. Want to go out with me?" Hinata asked smiling.

Naruto stared at her with a surprised look on his face. Was she really agreeing to going out with him?

"Um sure why not" Naruto said like an idiot.

Hinata writes down her address and phone number on a piece of paper. She hands it to him and Naruto puts it in his pocket.

"Is Thursday good for you?" Hinata asked curious.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you Thursday" Hinata said smiling.

She walks away. Naruto looks down at Kimi, frowning. He couldn't believe Kimi did that to him. What was she thinking? He couldn't go out with this woman. For all he knew she could be a psych killer or a rapist. Kimi looked up at him with a goofy look on her face. He stared at her and sighed.

Naruto knew that he couldn't stay mad at her for too long. He couldn't believe that he has a date. What is he going to do for clothes? He doesn't have nice clothes. He just has the clothes on his back.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. Naruto Gets A Job

Kindness ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

Naruto wondered the streets with Buddy on a leash and a cup in his hand. He told Kimi to stay in the apartment and not letting anyone without the pass cord that they created. Naruto didn't want her to see what he was about to do. Naruto was going around town with black sunglasses that he found in the trashcan and pretending to be blind so people will give him money.

He wasn't proud of what he was doing but he was hoping that people will at least give him some spare change. Naruto walked around and heard something fall into his cup. He nodded his thanks towards them. Naruto walked with a long stick he had found in the park. He walked aimlessly with a few people putting loose change for paper bills in his cup.

Naruto stopped behind a building and counted the money that he collected. He had collected about 10 bucks and 55 cents. It's not enough to get new clothes but it should be able to buy some food for him and Kimi tonight. Naruto got up and put his shades back on. He walked onto the street and bump into someone.

"Oh I' sorry-"Naruto was surprised to see her.

It was Hinata and she was surprised to see him. She smiled at him and Naruto blushed intently. That smile gets him every time he sees her. Why was he feeling like this?

"Naruto-san, I didn't know you had a dog. Where's Kimi?" Hinata asked patting Buddy.

Buddy licked the right side of her face.

"S-She's back at o-our apartment" Naruto said nervously. "

Oh you guys found an apartment" Hinata said tilting her head to the side.

Naruto thought it was cute. She was so innocent and adorable. Why doesn't she have a boyfriend?

"Y-Yea I guess you can say that" Naruto said laughing nervously.

They really did find it and it was a stroke of luck that no one was living it too.

"Why are you wearing shades and what's up with the cup?" Hinata asked curios.

Naruto was sweating bullets. She was asking too many questions and he didn't want to answer them. Hinata stood up and walked towards him. Naruto slowly backed away until he came to a brick wall. He mentally cussed at himself for not being aware of his surroundings. Hinata looked in the cup and saw the money. She frowned at him and shook her head.

Naruto didn't know why but he was disappointed and disgusted with himself. He was about to say something when Hinata started dragging him along. Naruto didn't know where they were going or why she was dragging him for.

"W-Where are we going?" Naruto asked nervously.

Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"You'll see when we get there" Hinata said smiling sweetly.

Naruto felt himself blushing. What was she doing to him? He never felt this way about anyone in his life. Why was he feeling like? Hinata dragged him to a white building with a sign in big red letters saying "Inuzuka Dog Store". Naruto stared at the building in confusion when Hinata dragged in him in inside. The inside was nice with cream walls with different kinds of puppies running around behind the fence.

Naruto saw Hinata talking to a tall guy with spikey brown hair, red triangle tattoos on his face, light brown skin and wearing a orange t-shirt with "Inuzuka Dog Store" in blue lettering. She was smiling up at him and hugging him. This made Naruto very angry and a little sad at the same time. He was angry because he didn't like the way the guy was smiling at Hinata but he was sad because he knew that he and Hinata could never be.

Naruto rubbed Buddy's head and was about to quietly sneak out when something grabbed ahold of his arm. He saw that it was Hinata and she had a confused look on her face.

"Where are you going, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked confused.

"Umm I h-have to get b-back to Kimi. I promised that I-I take her to t-the park" Naruto lied.

"I'm sure she'll understand why you might be a little late but I got you a job" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto's jaw fell to the ground. This girl works fast. How the hell did she get him a job in less than 5 minutes? Why would she do that for him? What was the catch?

"Okay, what's the catch?" Naruto asked suspicious.

Hinata stared at him, confused. Did he think that she wanted something in return?

"There's no catch. My friend Kiba need some help with the store so I thought you might wanna make some extra cash" Hinata said shrugging.

"I don't need any handouts. I can get a job on my own" Naruto said walking away.

Hinata stepped in front of him before he could leave.

"It's not a handout. Please just take the job" Hinata said pouting.

Naruto blushed like a tomato. He tried to stay strong and say no but how can you say no to that face. Naruto felt his willpower failing him and sighed. Hinata smiled and gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek. She left him with Kiba. Naruto blushed and touched his cheek. This girl was playing with his emotions and Naruto was falling for it. A hand on Naruto's shoulder snapped him out of his thought. It was Kiba and he was smiling at him.

"Come on dude and I'll give you your uniform" Kiba said walking towards the back of the store.

Naruto quietly followed him and left Buddy with the puppies. Kiba searched through some t-shirts to find a shirt that would fit Naruto since he was kinda small. It was a few minutes but Kiba found a t-shirt that would fit and handed it to Naruto. Naruto changed into the shirt and left his other shirt and jacket in a locker that Kiba gave him to store his stuff.

"Do you know how to give puppies baths?" Kiba asked curious.

Was this guy serious? How hard was it to give puppies baths? He has given Buddy plenty of baths to do it to puppies. Not wanting to get fired on his first day on the job, Naruto just nodded.

"You're a quiet guy but once you work here long enough you won't be" Kiba said patting Naruto on the back.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kiba. What is up with this guy and why is he so loud? He just shook his head and got to work. Naruto had to baths to 35 rumbustious puppies that just won't stay in one place for too long. Buddy was lying in a corner, laughing at his expanse or at least that was what Naruto was thinking.

Naruto cleaned the place from top to bottom, sorted through the chew toys, and helped a few customers choose a puppy. He didn't know why but he enjoyed the work. He didn't enjoy that one of the puppies peed on his leg but was glad the day was over with. Naruto change his shirt and put on his jacket.

"Good work Naruto, see ya tomorrow" Kiba said locking up.

"Kiba, are you and… Hinata dating?" Naruto asked curious.

This question was burning in his mind all day and he just had to ask. Kiba stared at him with a "what the hell" look.

"Hell no, Ewww! Hinata is like a little sister to me" Kiba said checking the lock on the door.

Naruto sighed in relief. So Hinata wasn't just going on a pity date with him. Naruto told Kiba goodnight and walked away. He took his time getting home when a car slowly rolled up beside him. Naruto kept looking at it out the corner of his eyes. Why was this car following him? He waited for the window to roll down before making a run for it.

His heart was about to jump out of his chest. He had been in this situation before and almost got shoot in the head. The window slowly rolled down and Naruto make a beeline for it. He ran and the car followed him. Naruto continue to run until he turns into an alleyway with a dead end. He mentally cussed at himself for being stupid and prayed that Kimi would be okay without him.

The headlights were blinding him and a person was walking towards him. It was Hinata with Buddy on a red leash. What the hell is she doing here? Where did she come from? Naruto was confused in general at this point.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused.

"Kiba called and told me that you forgot to take Buddy when you left and I had to track you down" Hinata said giving Naruto Buddy's leash.

"Why did you say?!" Naruto asked frowning.

"You run before I could say anything" Hinata said frowning.

Naruto didn't say anything. What could he say? He muttered his thanks and an apology. Hinata smiled and offered him a ride home.

"Nah I'll just walk it" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I don't bite… much" Hinata said smirking.

Naruto blushes a little. Hinata doesn't know the effects she has on him. He finally agrees to the ride and Buddy hopped in the backseat. They ride in silence when Hinata breaks it.

"You and Kimi-chan seem pretty close" Hinata said staring at the road.

"Yea we are. She's kinda like my little sister instead of my cousin. She's the only family I got left" Naruto said staring out the window.

"You're an orphan?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yea but it's whatever" Naruto said shrugging.

Hinata placed her hand on top of his. Naruto jumped a little. He wasn't expecting her to do that. Her hand was so small compared to his and it was so warm. Naruto didn't know if she actually cared about him or she just pitied him. He didn't need anyone's pity because it wasn't going to change his situation. They came up to Naruto's apartment and he let go of her hand.

"I'll see you around" Naruto said about to get out.

Hinata pulled Naruto's arm and kissed his cheek. Naruto stared at her in shock and was a little bit surprised. Why does she keep kissing him?

"I'll see you on Thursday for our date" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto nodded dumbly and walked towards the apartment. What is with this girl?

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. The Date

Kindness ch. 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry it's been so long. College has taken up a lot of my time**

* * *

Naruto has been working for Kiba for about almost a week and he enjoy the work. He love puppies and he love giving them a nice home. Everyone deserves to have a home and love. Naruto brings Kimi to work with him because he didn't want to leave alone in their apartment. Kimi loved playing with puppies and puppies loved her. She was playing with a Rottweiler puppy that has here for a while.

No one has adopted it yet and it was sad. Kimi comes walking up to Naruto with the puppy in her arms.

"Naruto-nii-chan, she's sad" Kimi said sadly.

Naruto looked at the puppy and it has a sad look on its face. He looked at Kimi and noticed the look on her face. He knows that look.

"Kimi no" Naruto said frowning.

"But-"

"Kimi, I said no and that's final" Naruto said firmly.

Naruto and Kimi glared at each other when the door opened.

"Are you two arguing again?"

They looked and it was Hinata. Naruto blushed when he saw her and what she was wearing. She was wearing a form-fitting lavender blouse and black skirt. In Naruto's eyes, she looked even more beautiful than usual.

"Hinata-chan, you look amazing. Why are you all dressed up?" Kimi asked curious.

"Thank you, Kimi-chan. Your cousin and I are going on our date today" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto was confused when he looked on a calendar on a nearby wall. He face palmed himself. It was Thursday and he completely forgot that he had a date. He had been so busy with work that he forgot. Naruto was about to say something when Kiba cut him off.

"Hold on Hinata-chan, Naruto needs to change out of his work clothes" Kiba said pushing Naruto towards the back.

Kiba pushed Naruto into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Kiba let me outta here. I don't have any other clothes than what I'm wearing right now" Naruto said pounding on the door.

"There are some clothes on top of the toilet and you can thank me later" Kiba said smirking.

Naruto looked and saw there were some clothes on the toilet. Naruto changes into them and saw at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt with a black vest over it and dark blue jeans with blue and white high-tops. Naruto liked what he was wearing. He walked out and Kiba was leaning against the wall near the door. He had his arms folded and he was smirking.

"I told that you could thank me later and it's later" Kiba said smirking. Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled a little.

"Thank you, boss. I'll pay you back" Naruto said smiling.

"Don't worry, you been working hard all week. You deserve a little fun and here's your paycheck" Kiba said handing Naruto money.

Naruto counted it and it was a hundred and twenty bucks. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Kiba laughed and patted him on the back. Naruto thanked Kiba over and over again.

"You're welcome and if you hurt Hinata-chan in any way I will hunt down" Kiba said with killer intent.

Naruto almost pissed his pants. Kiba can be really scary when he wants to be. Naruto nodded that he understood. Kiba patted Naruto on the shoulder and ushered him towards the front. Kimi and Hinata were sitting on a bench with a ball pit behind it, laughing at some funny. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kimi and fell back into the ball pit.

Hinata looked at him and smiled. She got up and walked towards him. Naruto's heart was pounding faster with every step that Hinata took until she was 3 inches away from him.

"You look handsome" Hinata said straightening his collar.

"T-T-Thanks and you look b-beautiful" Naruto said blushing.

"Are you ready to go?" Hinata asked holding out her hand.

Naruto nodded and slowly took her hand.

"Don't worry; I'll look after your cousin" Kiba said patting Kimi on the head.

"Thanks boss and Kimi, be good" Naruto said as he walked out the door.

Kimi and Kiba looked at each other and Kimi smirked evilly. Kiba shuddered a little.

"What did I just agree to?" Kiba asked a little afraid.

With Hinata and Naruto

Hinata walked with Naruto, hand and hand. She was very excited for this date. She wanted to get to know him better. Hinata met Kimi a few weeks ago and all she talked about was her big brother Naruto. She really adored Naruto and Hinata wanted to see what he was really like. Hinata looked at Naruto out the corner of her eye and looked him up and down.

"_He is a cutie_"

Naruto felt someone staring at him and saw that it was Hinata. He looked away, blushing.

"_Why was she staring at me? Do I have something on my face?_" Naruto thought self-conscious.

Hinata giggled at him.

"Why are you so nervous, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked smiling.

"I-I'm not n-nervous" Naruto said not looking at her.

"Why are you stuttering then?" Hinata asked smirking.

"I-I'm not" Naruto said frowning.

"Y-You are" Hinata teased.

"Are you mocking me?" Naruto asked pouting.

"A little bit but you need to loosen up" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto took in a deep breath and let it go. He really did need to loosen up and go with the flow. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and smiled.

"So… where are we going?" Naruto asked curious.

"There's a nearby a carnival that I saw a block from here that I wanted to go to"

"Ok, let's go" Naruto said dragging Hinata along.

They ran there and the carnival was lively. There were different kinds of games, rides, foods and other fun things to try. Naruto hasn't been to a carnival in a long time since he was taking care of Kimi. Hinata saws the excitement and amazement in Naruto's eyes. Hinata was glad that she was bringing him here today. It should be fun.

Hinata led Naruto towards the games. The first game that they went to was a bottle game. There was 3 bottles stack in a pyramid and you have to knock all down to win a prize. Naruto picked up a baseball and tossed up and down a little before throwing it. All the bottles were knocked over.

"What kind of prize do you want?"

Hinata looked at all the prizes and she decided on an orange fox. The carnie handed her the prize.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for the prize" Hinata said smiling.

"No problem" Naruto said smiling a little.

They played different games and were collecting a hoard of prizes. Naruto dragged Hinata to all the different rides. Naruto was a little skeptical about getting on the rollercoaster but got on after Hinata sweet-talked into it. After the rollercoaster, they decided to get some pizza.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Thank you Hinata" Naruto said biting into his pizza.

"No problem. So Naruto-kun… I was wondering… maybe you wanna go out with… me again?" Hinata asked unsure.

Naruto looked at her surprised. He didn't think that she might wanna go out with him again.

"I don't know Hinata. I don't have a lot of money to take out on expensive dates and stuff" Naruto said unsure.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not expecting you to take me on expensive dates or anything like that. I just wanna to get to know you better" Hinata said smiling.

"But I have a kid and poor plus I'm not all that good-looking" Naruto said looking down.

Naruto felt his chin being lifted. It was Hinata and she was frowning.

"I don't care that you have a kid or that you're poor. Naruto-kun, you are a good-looking guy and any girl would be lucky to have" Hinata said leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

Naruto was shocked Hinata said that about him and that she was kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back. It was short and sweet. Hinata sat back in her seat, blushing. Naruto was also blushing too. They finished their pizza and played a few more games. They walked back to the store to only find Kimi giving Kiba a full-on makeover.

Kiba looked like a clown that got into a fight with a paint gun. Naruto and Hinata were trying to hold back their laughter and failing miserably. Naruto and Kimi walked home and Hinata drove home.

With Hinata

As soon as she came home, Hinata changed into a blue tank top and grey sweatpants. She threw herself on her bed. Hinata was in a good mood because of her date with Naruto.

"You look happy"

Hinata looked and saw her older sister Konan leading against the door frame. She had her arms folded and had a smirk on her face. Konan is Hinata's adopted older sister. She has blue hair that's usually in a bun, amber eyes, fair skin and nice body. Konan is 24 years old and she is one of Hinata's best friends and confidant.

Hinata met Konan when she was 6 and her mother adopted her because Konan was being abused by her mother and her uncle. At first, Konan was a very angry and would snap at people but over the years she gotten better. Now it's just Hinata, Konan and their younger sister Hanabi who is 5 years younger than Hinata.

"I am. I went out with Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"That guy you were talking about" Konan said sitting on her bed.

Hinata nodded and squealed.

"Dang Hina, I never seen you this giddy over a guy except for what's his face" Konan said making a face.

"Nee-chan, don't make that face and he wasn't that bad" Hinata said rolling her eyes.

"Whateva but I didn't like him then and I don't like him now. So how did it go?" Konan asked curious

. Hinata told her everything that happened and Konan listened intently.

"Wait a sec… HE HAS A WHAT?!" Konan shouted.

Hinata pulled her finger of her ear.

"Kimi-chan is actually his younger cousin, Konan-chan"

Konan sighed in relief.

"I swear Hina, I was about to have a heart attack" Kona said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry so much, Konan" Hinata said rolling her eyes.

"You're my baby sister so I have a right to worry" Konan said smiling.

Hinata shook her head.

* * *

End of ch. 4


End file.
